someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Days of My Life
Days of My Life My name is Rachel, but usually I go by the name of “Rach” I live here in this small house with my roommate Jeffrey. I would like to share a story, a story that of the days of my life that made me happy and sad and also made me who I am today, But... I don’t really like to repeat the story, but it does give me a warm heart. I don’t think anyone would really care about my story but like i said, “It does give me a warm heart”. Day One: Me and Jeffrey have moved to this new house that is in the middle of this city, It was not a large house like those mansions I keep seeing on those reality tv shows but it looked cosy and to it actually look fairly big inside the house. Inside the house had only two bedrooms and a single bathroom also a nice look living room that is attached to the kitchen. I also found out that we live near a park so I had a place to go have a walk one day. I knew this was gonna be a happy new life in this new house Day Two: We finally got the new house all nice and clean and it looks a lot better than our last place we stayed at even though our last place was a bit bigger but this house looks more cleaner. I also went to have a walk to the park. It’s more exciting than I ever thought I even went out at night, the park is so quiet and peaceful at night with the stars shining above my head. Day Three: Jeffrey made me lunch again, sometimes I really don’t like it when he makes lunch for me since I can’t even cook. Even If I did I would make a mess or set our new home on fire so it is best for him to make me lunch for me, He even makes me dinner too. I really like Jeffrey and hey to be honest I thought he would wanted me to leave a while ago but I really enjoy his company and even if I did leave I would have nowhere to go and I don’t think I could be able to handle myself without his support. I thought of being with him forever. Day Four: Today I almost thought I was going to die. I was crossing the road one night on my way home where I was almost hit by a speeding car. Everything went in slow motion for me and that night… I thought that I saw my life flashing before my eyes with the sight of the cars headlights, but luckily the car stop and the person that was in the car came out to see if I was injured. I remember seeing her and hearing her worries and all of her sorry’s but I just went home while my heart was still pounding away. I almost died that night. Day Five: It was my birthday and I had quite the first couple of days since moving here. Jeffrey got me a present and it was a new bed! My original bed was really crappy and it looked like it was falling apart but the new bed that Jeffrey got me was really nice look and it felt really soft when I touch it and I had a feeling that the next morning would be better for me since my old one really hurt my back mostly. I then gave Jeffrey a kiss on the cheek. Day Six: On my way to the park for another walk I stumble upon a noise that heard coming from an alleyway. I went to check it out and I found someone, and that someone to be honest was a small Tabby Cat. The cat looked stray. He didn’t have a tag on him so I decided to call him; Lemi. The cat look very playful and also very hungry so took him home with me and I got Jeffrey to make Lemi something to eat. Like I said, Jeffrey is such a nice person he would even go all the way to make some food just for a stray cat. Day Seven: Yesterday Jeffrey and I decided to keep the cat since he didn’t have a place to be and we couldn’t have thought of leaving him out there alone again. Jeffrey has been making Lemi so much food for the little guy, hell he even sometimes forgot to make me some food. I guess we have a new member of the “family” as I like to say, So I waited till he’s done and I just go and sit on the couch to watch TV. Day Eight: I came back from a check up and when me and Jeffrey arrived back home we found out that Lemi was nowhere to be found. We both looked from top to bottom on the house, we looked behind furnitures, closets, etc. But we couldn’t find him. We thought he must of ran away. I was worried but it looked like Jeffrey was worried more than me since he help that cat from starvation. Jeffrey than went out to look for Lemi, I tried to go out with him to him look but he wanted me to stay in the house, I thought he wanted me to wait here at the house to see if Lemi did return. Jeffrey has been out for awhile so I had no choice to now look for both Lemi and Jeffrey. It was really late out and it was really cold that night, I was really worried for Lemi since he was alone and probably freezing out there and also I was really concerned about Jeffrey. I was on my way home since it was nearly midnight and I was freezing, I thought that Lemi would come back soon and I had to check if he was already back home but then out of nowhere… I heard a familiar noise from the distance. Day Nine: The noise was of a car. But it wasn’t near me when it heard it. I ran to the scene and I found Jeffrey also running to the scene. When I arrived there I saw Lemi… Bleeding… his legs were crushed… I saw the owner of the car just nearly tearing up and afterwards I saw Jeffrey over the body of Lemi. Jeffrey saw me standing there and told me to head home. I waited for Jeffrey, but I was too broken up of the fact that a friend of mine was killed. Jeffrey finally came into the house, He looked really sad… I assume that he buried Lemi, Jeffrey gave me a look and went into the kitchen while I was standing near the TV set, I was really cold, so cold that I couldn’t feel my legs and I had a feeling that Jeffrey knew I was cold. He came back to get me some warm milk to make me warmer. I sat on the couch while drinking my milk and laid on Jeffreys lap. I thought I made another friend beside Jeffrey. Although it was very obvious that I would have made friends with a cat since I knew those are the only ones who could understand me. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Back from the Dead Category:Journal